Gifted
by HeathenVampires
Summary: Modern AU. Hiccup is a gifted student, but sometimes he just needs a little stress relief. His mother is only too happy to help. Hiccup/Valka Valcup one shot (That I didn't write.) (But was too good not to share) Warning for incest.
1. Chapter 1

**I DID NOT WRITE THIS.**

 **It was very nicely written for me as a gift by someone who was unlucky enough to encounter me venting frustration at the lack of Valcup that** ** _I_** **didn't write. Also as a thank you for Open, apparently.**

 **Personally, I think I came off better. But they kindly said I could post it. And while it makes my writing feel inferior, I must share it as it's grand.**

 **All the warnings for incest fun.**

-HTTYD-

" _Mom,"_ the hiss from the younger man was sharp and poignant in the air, nearly lost amidst the noisy and wet gurgling sound of a mouth wrapped around a cock.

Hiccup stared down at his lap, and his balls fisted up beneath his cock. On his knees between his thighs was Valka, her head bobbing furiously up and down on the engorged length, lips and tongue working a furious tempo over swollen and sensitive skin.

When he'd told his mother that he was 'frustrated', he'd meant 'with his schoolwork'. The maths course he was currently taking was hellish, even for his astute mind, and hours of struggling with complex numbers had at first engaged him, and in the end had him ready to throw his laptop out the window of his bedroom on the second floor of their house.

Valka had been coming to give him a cup of tea and a few biscuits, to talk to him while he took a break. She usually did during homework time, in the long five hours between him arriving home from school, and Stoick coming home for dinner.

He'd planned to just talk to her, to work out his frustration by explaining the problems until he came to a solution; his very own version of the coder's rubber duck.

Instead, his words of, 'I'm frustrated', had been met with a very different response. Valka had set her teacup aside, and offered him a way to work out his frustration.

She'd read once that overseas they did it sometimes when students were engaged in long hours of study. The mothers, being dutiful and devoted, helped their sons out by letting them vent so they could focus better. And wouldn't he like her help?

He'd agreed. He wasn't sure what to expect, but if his mother was offering to help him, clearly it would be something that might let him talk his issues out, right? Right?

Hiccup of course, had expected something else. _Anything_ else. Not the too-hot-to-handle sight of Valka's lips parting around the head of his cock, or the wet slurping gurgle as she swallowed him down the back of her throat. And he definitely hadn't expected it to feel this good.

He'd fantasized about it plenty. Watching Valka talking to see the way her lips moved. Quiet nights alone in his room imagining his mother laid out on his bed and begging him to come fuck her. But those were just fantasies. And it wasn't like he was inexperienced. He'd been with girls before.

But this was almost beyond him to handle. He'd never expected his fantasy to come true like this. He wanted it. Wanted her. But he'd never expected her to actually offer. Much less expected her to initiate it.

Valka's eyes shifted upwards and she drew her head back with a lewd sounding pop as the tip of his cock slid free of her mouth, a long string of precum connecting the head of his dick to the lips that had been oh so satisfying just mere moments before.

"Mom, you should probably, _ngh_ , stop." His best attempts at words were nearly cut off by the way a skilled hand worked up and down the length of his cock, veins pulsing as the treacherous bodypart twitched and flexed in her hand.

"Oh, I don't know dear. They _did_ say it was one of the fastest ways to ease frustration," the smile she gave him was positively salacious as she reached up to brush red and white streaked hair back from her face, her body shifting as she let go of his cock just long enough to tug the loose shirt she was wearing up beneath her arms.

She wasn't enormously endowed, her chest just above modest and definitely sufficient. Hiccup definitely agreed that it was more than enough when she leaned forward and lifted her chest upwards, tugging the band of her bra out and pressing down, his spit-slick cock sliding its way up into her cleavage, the head of his cock poking out between the soft mounds that enveloped it.

In some distant part of his brain, Hiccup knew that this was a bad idea. That letting his mother give him a proverbial spit polish was probably beyond what he should be doing with her. But at the same time, the feeling of her breasts wrapped around his cock and sliding up between them, the sensation of her tongue flicking across the slit at the head as she bounced and bobbed against him?

It was too much. Way too much.

And though he prided himself on his stamina with the few girls he'd slept with, this was more than he could handle. It only took a few more strokes of wet and warm flesh around his cock and he was reaching out to dig his fingers into her hair, hips bucking upwards as he angled her face down and thick white strings of cum sprayed her cheek and across her lips.

He went boneless in his chair as his orgasm ended, and for a brief moment, Hiccup was horrified with himself.

His mother was on her knees, cum on her face, his now softening cock still tucked between her tits. What the _Hel_ had just happened there? He started to say something, to say anything, and the words died in his throat as Valka reached up and fingers swept the sticky white fluid off her cheek and into her mouth, sucking the taste of his release off her fingertip.

Was she entirely too cheerful for what just happened? He thought she was. Entirely too cheerful and entirely too happy. This was a dream, wasn't it? As Valka lifted her chest away from him and the tip of his cock finally slid free from between her breasts, he reached down and pinched his arm. Twice. Nearly hard enough that his pale freckled skin bruised.

And he wasn't waking up. Instead, Valka was reaching up to pull her blouse over her head and toss it to the side, her bra quickly following. If he'd thought the sight of her breasts covered had been enticing, the sight of swollen and straining nipples was definitely appealing, and once again he felt his cock start to stiffen where it lay.

"Uh, Mom?" His voice was a half-strangled question, and Valka's hands were halfway through unfastening her belt when she glanced back up, or rather down, to her son.

"Yes dear?" Deft fingers worked the piece of metal and she pulled the leather free of her waist, unfastening the top button on her jeans as Hiccup struggled to catch up and process what she was doing and what she was saying.

"What are you _doing_?" Hiccup's eyes were focused somewhere between her chest and the place where her jeans were now sliding down toned legs.

His mother was in excellent shape, years of yoga and long hikes definitely making their impact on her figure. And though she left her underwear on, this was the closest he'd gotten to seeing her naked since he was a very tiny boy and took his baths in the tub with her so he didn't slip and drown because of his frailty. And back then, he'd been worried about a very different kind of toy.

This time though, his mouth felt suddenly dry and his cock strained on his lap, especially as she stepped out of her jeans and both hands slid up to fold and rest beneath her breasts.

"Well," she started, one hand remaining under her chest to hold her breasts up, the other trailing down over her stomach and to the edge of her underwear, fingers tugging the fabric tight against her skin so that Hiccup got a shaded eyeful of the outline of her slit, and a clearer view that the dark green garment had a massive damp spot across the front.

"I thought you might help me with something." She smiled down at him, even as the flush of arousal started to creep across her skin and her tongue slid across her lips.

He hissed almost immediately, but it was as strangled a noise as his earlier words had been. She'd gotten wet from blowing him? This gorgeous woman who happened to also be his mother, was wet because of him?

A sudden creak of his chair and Hiccup was out of it, hands on her waist as he pushed her backwards, and Valka walked with him, until the back of her knees met the edge of his bed and she slid down onto it with a bounce. It took Hiccup nearly half the time that it had her to settle down between her legs.

His green eyes were unfocused in that hazy way that lust often invoked as he jerked the green fabric of her underwear aside and his head dropped, mouth latching onto the inside of her thigh as her leg flexed under his touch and her breath sped up.

Valka had been planning on broaching this for a while. When had it all started? Ages ago. When she'd come home early from work and found Hiccup buried balls deep inside one of his girlfriends, the woman bent over the edge of the bed and screaming her son's name into a pillow as her hands had fisted into the sheets.

Of course, she'd backed away from the door then like she'd been burned, but since then, the idea of Hiccup and the man he'd obviously become wouldn't leave her brain. To the point where she'd been getting herself off for months now to the idea of Hiccup fucking her the same way he'd fucked his girlfriend.

And the thrill that went through her at the sight of Hiccup kneeling between her legs? That was as delicious as anything else she could think of. And then Hiccup's silver tongue was suddenly delving into her pussy, one hand holding her spread open as the other slid up her stomach to grip one breast, fingers tweaking the nipple hard as his lips pushed back the hood of her clit and he tapped out rhythms and patterns against the sensitive nub at the cleft of her sex.

" _Oh, Freya,"_ Valka's words came out somewhere between a breathless cry and a moan, one hand gripping Hiccup's wrist where his hand was teasing her breast, and the other reaching down, fisting into his hair and holding him close as her hips bucked upwards towards his mouth. His tongue was entirely too skilled to be as young as he was, and when he slid his head down and his tongue began piercing thrusts up into the wet walls of her sex, she knew she was going to tumble completely undone.

What had been a breathless cry was a muffled sob as she turned her head into her arm, teeth biting down on her lower lip as she shuddered beneath his ministrations and her body went rigid, the muffled sob raising to a low shout as she came. It was only a moment or two later, as Hiccup continued to ride her through her orgasm with his tongue before he finally leaned back.

"Help enough, Mom? Or did you want something _else_?" His mouth was sticky with the taste of her and he was grinning at her like a fiend, in that 'I'm too clever' kind of way he had reserved for when he'd managed something truly spectacular.

It was clear what he was asking, and Valka exhaled slowly, trying to get her breathing to slow from the orgasm she'd already experienced. She let the thought roll through her for what had to be less than a minute, maybe thirty seconds, before she reached down and slid her now soaked underwear completely to the side, her hands sliding to spread her slit entirely apart.

"Please?" Her inner walls were still gripping and clenching in the wake of her orgasm, and Hiccup reached to slide his hands along her inner thighs as he positioned himself between her legs, the oozing head of his cock finding itself a home at her entrance. And then her hips were lifting as Hiccup pushed forward.

She'd thought he was a good size when she'd had him inside her mouth. Hot and heavy, not overly long, but wider, his girth impressive and clearly one of the his best physical traits considering he was still in many other ways, just a more toned fishbone. His movements were somewhere this side of gentle as he pushed, stretching her wide until he was settled into her up to the hilt.

Her cunt felt full, stretched in a way that was unfamiliar and very welcome. Hiccup tugged her hips until her feet were resting on the floor, his body buried up inside hers, her plush ass dangling off the edge of the bed as he made sure she was comfortable.

"How's that, Mom? Good?" Hiccup's hands were tender as they roamed across her body, a change from the frantic motions from before when he'd been tonguing her. This was more the tender and considerate person she knew he was.

And when he started to slide himself free, she made a low sound of protest, even as his body arched over hers and he pushed both breasts together, mouth capturing the pinned together flesh. Her back arched upwards as his tongue swirled and teased and flicked around her taut nipples, each quick sweep over her skin sending a hard jolt to the place where her inner core was wrapped around his cock like a velvet glove.

The sweeping sensations of pleasure that danced across her nerve endings were made even better when his hips snapped back forward, the slow pace he'd planned on setting being abandoned when Hiccup's cock sheathed itself firmly back inside her. Pure bliss as he set a rapid pace, his cock straining inside her even as her cunt flexed and gripped and she grinded herself downwards, his tongue insistent as he hammered her body.

" _Fuck_ ," She cried out, one hand tightening back into his hair, the other sliding to his upper back, long scratches left on his skin in the wake of her fingernails. And the scratches did nothing but make his hips pump faster, the room filling with the slapping sound of skin on skin, and the lewd wet squishing noise as her cunt milked his cock.

The scratches had more of an effect than she'd planned though, and Hiccup lifted his head from her chest with a low growl, one hand sliding down to brace her hips as he hammered himself into her, the other parting the lips of her pussy to slide across her wet cunt, thumb drawing furious patterns across her clit as he rode her.

"That's it, Mom. C'mon. Ride my dick. _Fuck-you're tight."_ Hiccup's dialogue had devolved the harder he hammered her. Gone were his soft and somewhat eloquent words, and in their place was the filthy tongue of a lover taking what was his.

"You want more? You want to cum again?" His fingers pushed at the hood of her clit and he gripped the sensitive and blood swollen bundle of nerves and tightened his grip, applying a steady pressure that had her hips arching further upwards. Her breath caught in her throat and Valka was barely able to bite out the words.

"Yes. Hiccup _yes please. Ohgodsfuckmehardercuminsideme."_ An incoherent jumble as his fingers twisted, the head of his cock hit just the right spot inside and Valka's body went almost painfully rigid, her cunt squeezing and gripping around him, soaking the floor beneath them and practically ruining his pants as she came down the front of them. The squeeze of her inner walls was too much and it was only a stroke or two later, riding the wave of her orgasm, that Hiccup himself came, hot cum splattering her inner depths. He didn't bother asking about it after what she'd said, or even worry himself with pulling out.

She'd asked for it. Asked him to cum inside her. He assumed she was protected and that was enough for him. So that meant if he wanted to spray her insides until she was dripping his cum down her legs while she was trying to make dinner for himself and Stoick? So be it. When the shuddering on all sides finally slowed, and both parties were trying to catch their breath, Hiccup eased back from her, leaning to press a kiss to one thigh.

"So, Mom, feel better?" Hiccup gave her a satisfied grin even as he reached to help her ease back up onto the edge of the bed so she didn't fall, her overly sensitive if satisfied body giving a twinge as she settled down onto the very edge of it.

"Oh, much." There was laughter in Valka's tone as she reached to slide her panties back into place. She'd worry about cleaning up later.

Hiccup reached to cup her face, and the kiss he drew her into was gentle.

"I love you, Mom." He smiled, and all of the satisfaction was replaced with something much more tender.

"I love you too, my Hiccup. Now, back to your studies, and I'll go clean up and make dinner." She patted his cheek gently as she reached for her bra and shirt, putting her clothing back in some manner of order as she worked to dress.

"Sure. I might be able to focus on my maths now." His words dry, though his grin was sly. And he looked her up and down briefly. "Oh, and Mom? Don't clean that up until your bath tonight." His green eyes were dark in a way that was familiar and unfamiliar to her. The deep want of lust and the harder edge of someone who knew what he wanted.

"And after Dad's asleep? I want you back in my room, with your face down on my bed and that beautiful ass of yours up in the air. And bring some more panties, so I can stuff them in your mouth. We don't want your screaming to wake up Dad." Hiccup tugged his pants back up into place, damp as they were, and settled himself back into his chair, turning back to his math like nothing had happened. But he couldn't hide the smile he had as he ducked his head, cheeks red as he went back at his studies with a gusto he hadn't had before their little encounter.

"With proverbial bells on." Valka was already looking forward to tonight, a wide grin on her face as she tugged her jeans back into place and fastened them up, belt put on as she made her way out of Hiccup's room with the slight stumble of someone still boneless from a good rut.

She wasn't certain what she'd just started, but she had a feeling it was going to make her life _very_ interesting for the foreseeable future. And she'd be lying if she wasn't already thinking again about Hiccup fucking her.

What had she gotten herself into?

-HTTYD-

 **Maybe if everyone loves this as much as I did the author will write more! Unlikely, but I live in hope of more Valcup I didn't write myself.**


	2. Chapter 2

**SOOOO**

 **I got a second chapter of this gifted! Woo**

-HTTYD-

Hiccup continued to look downwards, staring at the notes on the paper in front of him, scrawling math formula staring back at him. His face was still burning red and the steady sound of Valka's footsteps were fading into the distance as she descended the stairs headed towards the kitchen. He paused. And he waited.

Once he was certain she was in a completely different part of the house, he let his composure fall apart. Notebooks were thrown with abandon onto the bed and he pushed up out of his chair, pacing the length of the floor, his hands practically flapping as he lectured himself. That was not what he had intended on happening when Valka came up to his room.

Tea. Conversation. Biscuits. Homework. Nowhere in any of his plans did fucking his mother while she laid across his bed factor into that. The rising color in his face continued to deepen, even as he started to get hard again in his pants. Valka had been lain out on his bed, face twisted up, clawing at his back, begging him to fuck her.

He was certain his brain was going to melt in his skull if he kept replaying any part of that entire scene over in his head. Instead, he practically threw himself onto his bed face buried in a pillow.

"HOLY FREAKING THOR!"

The shout was muffled by the fluffy softness of a couple hundred counts worth of cotton, and the foam beneath it. But the way it reverberated through his body was the more important thing. He had to let that energy out somewhere. And his earlier bedroom gymnastics had only served to tangle him up.

His shout was a simultaneous expression of disbelief, and a complete exhalation of basically all the air in his lungs. He just lay there, in a poor approximation of a dead man's float, arms flopped out to the side, face in the pillow.

His head rocked from side to side every now and again as images and particularly delicious snippets of his earlier activity worked through his brain. And coupled with it, the internal war of the side of him that was a good individual, with the lecherous side of him arguing alongside his head.

'Wow, I can't believe I said all of that, and she actually agreed.' Hiccup writhed internally, still torn over the actions of earlier - even putting aside the quiet demands he'd made of Valka as she'd walked out the door. Her agreement had absolutely bowled him over, and he'd had to struggle not to break down then and there.

'Excellent.' The voice seemed to reverberate around his head, his own, but thicker, laced with a darker desire he hadn't known he'd be capable of expressing before today.

'I still can't believe that worked.' This voice was higher, more parallel to his own. He'd always heard the expression about a shoulder angel and shoulder devil, but he was starting to realize that yeah, it happened. In the form of talking to and simultaneously berating and praising yourself.

'I was right! I told you she'd agree. She just had to approach us on her own.' Hiccup groaned as his internal monologue continued, with him as the third, passive voice that was ready to shout a second time into his pillow.

"Quiet!" He grouched into the pillow his face was still buried against. Of course all of the back and forth mental speculation kept bringing back other snippets of his mouth moving, specifically when he'd been sliding his tongue across the his mother's, his mothers!, sex, and he ended up hard again in what was probably a matter of seconds..

But that was squashed down flat when he looked back at his desk, and the math homework that was waiting for him.

Fuck.

Well, no, not fuck. That's why they'd fucked.

Hey, if it helped, that was great. He pulled himself up on arms that felt heavy, and after a few short steps, flopped back down into his desk chair, spinning around before coming to a halt, staring down at the cursed problems that had started this mess. But was this a mess? Okay, what was written on the paper was a mess. What had happened on his bed was a mess - albeit a good one - and what was yet to come was probably also a mess, considering what he'd told his mother.

But he could conquer a few math problems. He was capable. He set himself back to the grindstone as the scent of simmering broth drifted up the stairs and into his room. And if he idly reached down to rub at himself through his jeans while he did it, well, if it got him through the more difficult problems, so much the better.

* * *

Valka had waited until she'd gotten to the bottom of the stairs before she rushed off to the kitchen, her heart hammering in her chest as she leaned forward over the edge of the stove, her breath coming in quick gasps. She was close to hyperventilating.

What had she just done?

It was like some distant, other self was the one who'd had her lips wrapped around Hiccup's cock, sucking until sticky white cum had coated her face. Like that other self had been the one laying back on the bed with his cock sawing in and out of her wet core until she seized and spasmed around him. Some other mouth that had begged him to fuck her and cum in her.

But the faint wetness between her thighs proved that no, it really was her. She'd really been the one to say such filthily lewd things. She reached up and realized as one hand drifted down her face that, forgotten in the midst of their rampant session of lovemaking, his cum had dried on her cheek and begun to flake away.

She gave herself the barest moment of mortification before she was running water in the sink and scrubbing away at her face with a wet hand towel, shifting a particularly shiny pan so she could get a look at her reflection. The side of her face was clean now, the remains of their activity earlier wiped free of her skin. And that was a good thing. She didn't think she'd have been able to stomach being caught that way.

She and Stoick were no longer particularly physically close, and they hadn't been for a while now. At least, not on any kind of regular basis. She knew about his partner, had given him her blessing, in fact. Being open was never the issue. No, the reason for her hesitation now was of a different sort of quandary. Moral implications aside, she wasn't quite sure how to explain to Stoick that she'd fucked their son.

Even hearing the words in her head sparked off some kind of switch in her brain and she felt her inner walls flex and her panties dampen as the remnants of their earlier session dripped from her slit to the fabric covering her.

Hands reached up and she slapped her face a couple of times, cheeks pinking at the impact as she set about putting water on to boil. She had to focus. Absolutely had to. She had dinner to prepare before Stoick came home, and more importantly, she didn't want to be standing around in the kitchen, looking and feeling like an idiot when he walked in through the door.

Somehow, she was able to cook dinner by rote as her thoughts chased round and round. She didn't remember cooking any of it, but somehow, when the front door opened and Stoick's voice announced that he was home-at the same time as Hiccup's footfalls were heard on the stairs-the pasta was there, laid out on the table, with place settings, the sauce steaming into the air.

* * *

"So, Valka, how was your day?" Stoick glanced up to his wife with a smile from where he was dishing pasta out onto a plate.

"Oh, the day was quite fine. I got a great deal of work done today on my project, and I even helped Hiccup with his homework for a bit. We talked round about his maths." Which wasn't entirely untrue. His math had been discussed at least once. It had been in passing, and her legs had still been trembling from orgasm as she'd been walking out of the room, but it wasn't a lie.

Beneath the table, Valka's leg tensed as she felt the pressure of a hand. She didn't have to look to see that Hiccup was eating quietly with one hand, and the other, which had been holding his napkin on his leg, had shifted to the side, just far enough over that his fingertips were laying on the inside of her thigh, rubbing across her jeans.

And when Hiccup was apparently certain his father was completely distracted by his dinner and the light conversation passing back and forth between the two as Stoick explained his latest project to Valka, he shifted his hand again, deft fingers tugging down Valka's zipper as his other hand gave his glass a swirl, the clinking ice as he took a drink masking the sound of metal teeth sliding apart.

He slid his hand into his mother's pants, and down beneath her panties, finding her cunt already slick and soaked. Valka's brow furrowed slightly and she nodded along as she listened to Stoick, but every now and again her eyes cut just slightly in his direction, and one of her hands gripped his wrist, the other still holding her fork, a bite taken every now and again.

It was amazing that she was so calm, and he was fine with that. Let her do her best to carry on a casual conversation with his dad. He'd just continue to make it difficult for her. Two fingers parted her slit and his middle finger slid down, curling just the tip of it into the drenched wet opening of her cunt before sliding back up to flick and slide across her clit.

She bit her lip and nodded sharply at what seemed like a particularly interesting detail as Stoick continued to explain the current terms of the contract he'd just finished signing that morning.

Hiccup was quiet through dinner, but that wasn't anything new for him. The newness was the fact that he had fingers toying with her drenched sex while she tried desperately to keep her composure.

This was simultaneously thrilling and horrifying, but Hiccup knew if she didn't want it, she'd have moved his hand away. And he would have stopped. But the fact that she didn't, that she let his fingers work across her sex while she held a full conversation with her husband? She had to want this just as badly as he did. It thrilled her as much as it did him.

The sound of the phone ringing just a few feet away had everyone pausing, even Hiccup's busy hand, and Stoick pushed his chair back from the table. "I'll get it, you two keep eatin'. I could probably beg off an' have 'em all back, but I expect this is business." Stoick got as far as the handheld, and he barked a quick hello into the cordless, before giving a nod back to his wife and son, a big hand covering the mouthpiece. "I'll be back. Goin' to have to take this upstairs."

Stoick excused himself, exchanging rapid words with the voice on the other end of the phone, who was going on loudly about something – Hiccup and Valka could both hear the barest edge of the conversation. The pair remained still as Stoick moved past the table, and simply stared at one another until they heard the click of Stoick's office door upstairs.

With Stoick out of earshot, Valka's fingers tightened on Hiccup's wrist and she slid down slightly in her chair, legs spreading out. Hiccup grinned at his mother before he turned to face her, and two fingers slid down into her wet core, the back of his hand a bulge against her jeans as fingers shifted and curled up at the dense group of muscles that made up her g-spot.

"Hiccup!" Her voice was a soft gasp around the bite of her teeth onto her bottom lip, and she gave him all the encouragement he needed, fingers pumping in and out of her still-cum-filled cunt. He'd been working her over for more than ten minutes already, and Valka knew she wouldn't last long.

When his thumb slid up between the top of her folds and worked over her clit in furious strokes in time with the curling of the fingers inside her, she shoved the nearest serving towel into her mouth, biting down as her vision blurred with the force of her orgasm, her body shuddering and shaking, her pussy giving a wet and slick spasm around his fingers.

Stoick's voice was still audible upstairs as Hiccup's fingers slid free of her, and Valka gave Hiccup a look in the eyes... and then at the tent in his jeans... and said quietly, "My turn."

She practically dove under the table and unzipped him, deft fingers tugging him free of his underwear. It had barely been a couple of hours since she'd last done this, and already she was hungry for it again. Now it was Hiccup's turn to fight to keep quiet, as Valka's mouth enveloped his cock and practically dropped down onto his lap, tongue hot and mouth molten around the flexing and twitching shaft her mouth was - in his opinion - expertly working.

Hiccup knew that he wasn't going to last long, not with the intense way Valka was working his cock. And especially not when her eyes flicked up towards him, gaze sultry as the tip of her tongue worked against his frenulum. He only vaguely knew the word for it, but was becoming steadily more intimately familiar with just how good it felt to have a tongue dancing across that part of his skin. His orgasm hit him almost unexpectedly, hissing as he came, hot and salty in her mouth, just as she heard Stoick give his goodbyes on the phone.

Hiccup's spent cock slid free of her mouth when Stoick's heavy footfalls sounded at the top of the stairwell above, and Valka managed just enough motion to zip the fly of his jeans back up before Stoick finally hit the bottom of the stairs.

"So, Mom?" Hiccup turned to Valka with a grin as he heard his dad approaching down the hallway. He spoke quick, and quiet, so as not to be overheard, "Me, or parmesan, with the sauce? I know both are a bit salty." Valka stared at him for a minute, and the absurdity of it blindsided her, and then suddenly she was laughing, the sound high and light before she stifled herself down to giggling when Stoick entered the room.

Hiccup stood up and skirted around his dad with that same grin still on his face, pasta sauce all over the knuckles of one hand, his father giving a chuckle and a nod before he settled back down across from Valka, chair creaking as he waited for Hiccup to rejoin them at the table.

"You alright, Val? You look like you're near t'cryin." Valka reached up a hand brushed at the tears, smiling across the table at her husband as Hiccup settled back into his chair. "Oh, I'm fine. Hiccup was just telling me a joke." Stoick flashed a wide smile to the both of them, leaning forward with his elbows resting on the table.

"Did he? Well, I'm not surprised. Hiccup's got a sense of humor, that's for certain." He winked at his son, who tried his best to stifle a laugh. "Thanks Dad," his tone was amused as he glanced between his parents. "But I've still got some math to get done before I crash for the night. Talk later? I'll share the joke then, promise."

"Aye son, we'll talk later." A hand slapped down on the table with a grin and Stoick leaned back, bringing his glass off the table with him. "Before you go, I got good and bad news. Bad first; I'll be gone for the weekend. That was Gobber on the phone. Got a meeting with someone a few towns over, and I'll be in and out of meetings for a while over the next few days. If it manages to go well, I'll be back home in for a couple of weeks, and then gone again for a month. But on the good side, this is the major contract I was just talking about. If it goes well, the company will be flush for years to come. Especially if the work pans out how we're hoping."

Valka and Hiccup shared a brief look between them, before Valka turned back to Stoick.

"That's wonderful news! I know how hard you've been working to secure this contract." Valka gave her husband a warm smile of encouragement, and it was genuine. She was thrilled for him. But part of her was thrilled for what else this might mean. Complete privacy. Well, almost complete. Her daughter would probably be home from college at some point on the weekend with a load of laundry... but Mala tended to just load the washer and then collapse into her bed. But the rest of the week...

"Yeah, Dad, that's fantastic news. So you won't be home until Monday? When are you leaving?" Hiccup paused, his hands resting on the back of his mother's chair as he leaned in against her.

"Tomorrow, early morning. Might have to get up early for that talk." Stoick smiled as Hiccup nodded.

"Sure thing, Dad. Tomorrow morning, tea before you head out the door?"

"Aye, aye, that'll work. Goodnight, Hiccup." Stoick waved a hand as Hiccup turned and jogged for the stairs. His mind was running a blur as he hit the stairs and nearly climbed them two at a time. This was promising. More than promising, it meant nearly-uninterrupted time with his mother.

Though he guessed now, 'his lover' was just as accurate. Hiccup let the door close behind him with a sharp thud as he went to blitz through his homework. He wanted to be completely finished by the time Valka walked through his door.

-HTTYD-

 **Valcup for the masses!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Just because _I'm_ not currently writing, doesn't mean the excellent human who writes this for me isn't.**

 **So Valcup fans are not without.**

-HTTYD-

Hiccup had finished with his homework an hour or so earlier, just before the time he usually turned everything off and crawled into bed for sleep. Tonight however, he was wide awake, practically on edge with excitement. About half an hour ago, he'd turned everything off but a single lamp beside his bed, and was leaned back, his hands folded behind his head, trying to look naturally relaxed.

The usual sound of low music came from a radio on his bedside table, and his eyes were locked on the door, just a few feet away. He was trying to get himself to calm down. He really didn't want to embarass himself, and so after the first thirty minutes or so of languishing, he reached for one of the books on the shelf nearest his bed, and propped himself back against the headboard.

Every now and then, elsewhere in the house, he could hear the sound of Valka and Stoick talking. His father would say something, his mother would reply, and every now and again, the sound of casual laughter passed between them. He wasn't jealous, that wasn't the feeling in his gut. But he was starting to worry that maybe he'd overstepped his boundaries.

At some point amidst his reading, he heard the sound of his father retreating to the distant bedroom that he and Valka shared, after the woman bid him a quiet goodnight. Hiccup held his breath, and after about another fifteen minutes had passed, he heard a soft, singular knock on the door to his room.

"C-," his voice broke and he had to try a second time, "Come in."

Valka stuck her head just inside Hiccup's door for a moment, and she seemed relieved by the normalcy of the situation. Hiccup just on his bed like usual, reading. She could deal with that well enough. She closed the door behind her with a soft click, and crossed the short distance between it, and Hiccup's bed, coming to settle herself down onto the side of it.

"Hiccup, I-", "Mom, we-," they began simultaneously, voices equally awkward. There was a pause, and then laughter bubbled up between the both of them, and broke the tension. "You first, Mom." Hiccup gestured towards her.

"Hiccup, I wanted to apologize. I ambushed you earlier today over your homework, and I feel like I shouldn't have. We should have had a long, rational conversation before any of .. what happened, happened." Valka's ears had tinged pink at the tips, and she gestured between them as she spoke.

"I love you, darling boy, and always have, but this is different. And I want to make sure, with all enthusiasm, that this is very much something you want, and not something you're simply going along with."

Hiccup leaned forward, and reached for one of Valka's hands as she spoke. After everything that happened earlier, she thought he might not want this? He boggled internally for a moment, before speaking up quickly.

"No!" He practically shouted.

Valka blinked at him at the sudden outburst, looking hesitantly towards the door again, before Hiccup continued, "I mean, no, I this isn't something I'm going along with."

He reached up with his free hand and scrubbed it back and forth through his hair, brown mess falling around his face as he tried to find the best way to talk about this.

"I saw you, Mom. A while back. I was just going past your room, and I didn't meant to, but the door was slightly open. And you were laid back on your bed, and you had a toy and you were moaning, and… I heard you." Valka paled for just a moment. Surely he didn't mean..?

"I heard you call my name when you came." Oh, he had. And Hiccup was looking anywhere but at her, trying to bite past the embarrassing parts of the conversation as quickly as he could, though the more he talked, the harder he got in his jeans. Especially after talking about her cumming, and the way his mind immediately danced back to earlier, at the dinner table.

"And I realize that meant you probably wanted me. And I'd wanted you too. I mean, I know it's supposed to be this whole scientific thing, mother complex and everything, right? But I just… want you. You're beautiful, you're strong, you work so hard to keep everything in the house going smoothly, and I know things with you and Dad aren't great in that sense, and just, yeah..." He trailed off, clearing his throat, and then having to do it again before he could manage to finally say the words.

"I very much want this - us together like this - if you're okay with it." His voice had dropped at the very end, his eyes sliding down to where he was still holding her hand, thumb stroking gently across the outside of her hand, and up along her wrist. "I'd like it to be a permanent thing. Unless one of us says we don't want it anymore. I don't just want to be the son you sleep with. I want us to be lovers. Together."

Valka was quiet as she listened to her son speak, and when he finished, she lifted her hand where he was holding hers, and pressed a kiss to the back of it. A gesture meant for comfort and reassurance.

"Hiccup, this whole thing began because I saw you. You and, I think that mop of blonde hair belongs to Camilla," her tone held a touch of wryness, and this time Hiccup had the good manners to turn red, coughing slightly and letting his eyes dart around the room. Camilla was his cousin, so he was caught there. But, like being with his cousin was somehow something to be ashamed of? Especially after earlier.

"You two were going at it quite furiously. And we both know your father has his partner." She said the word with a fondness that from anyone else, Hiccup might have found unusual. But Valka loved Stoick, even if that love had shifted over the years. "And I haven't. Or hadn't. I'd very much like this to be more permanent as well. And if either of us ever wants to stop, for any reason, we talk. Just as we are now."

Hiccup smiled, and leaned forward, arms wrapping around his mother.

"That sounds like a great idea, Mom. We can handle this well. Like two completely mature adults." He smiled, face buried against her neck.

Valka leaned into the embrace and wound her arms around Hiccup, squeezing him tight. The tension that had made her actions more subdued when she entered had alleviated when Hiccup had asked, and she had answered in the affirmative. Hiccup wasn't just her son now. He was her lover.

Not only was everything okay, and her fears alleviated, but this meant that they both wanted the same thing. Valka shifted around to hug him better, and somewhere in the midst of the embrace, the mood between the two changed.

Hiccup leaned back from Valka, releasing her from the hug, as one of her hands lifted, caressing the side of his face gently, her slender fingers delicate against his cheek. He leaned into the gesture, his eyes closing for a brief moment, before they opened again, focusing on her face with a smile that was enough to make her heart flutter beneath her breast.

It was hard to say which of them leaned forward first, whether it was Hiccup, Valka, or if they simply met in the middle, but there was a slight surge of bodies as their lips fused, heads tipped as mouths slanted across one another.

The kiss was a meeting of equals, not a struggle for dominance, tongues slipping and exploring around one another as Hiccup's hands lifted again, one cradling Valka's hip as the other tangled in her hair, reaching and feeling for the ties that kept her hair in place.

Fingers groped for a moment or two, and then waves of red hair tinged with the white of age spilled free over his hands. He flexed an unsteady hand through the curtain of red and white that cascaded down her back, and she gave a soft laugh as they broke the kiss, her tone teasing.

"And how long have you been wanting to do that then?"

Hiccup grinned as she leaned back, one hand bringing the mass of her hair forward, before he leaned to nip at her bottom lip, a quick flash of teeth and a light tug, and he leaned back again.

"Which part, Mom? The hair thing, or the kiss? Because the hair thing has been since I was little. The kiss? Ever since dinner, when you swallowed down my cum." The words were so out of place out of Hiccup's mouth, and the tone so much deeper than she was used to, that she felt a flush of arousal wash across her. For all that Hiccup was her sweet little boy, he also had a filthy mouth on him. In more ways than one.

Hiccup, to his credit, was fighting off the rising blush that kept threatening to overtake his freckled face. He was trying to be smooth, and take his time, and be patient and mature. But all he really wanted was to bury himself back inside her, feel her clench around him. And he held his patience for a few more minutes before a hand gripped her hair tighter and he leaned back in, mouth slanting across hers again.

This time the dance of their tongues was aggressive, the tug on her hair sparking something in equal measure in Valka, as the dirty talk had in Hiccup. The loving mannerism was gone, replaced by a raw need that had fingers scrabbling for fastenings, her hands jerking at the button on Hiccup's jeans, as Hiccup's fingers ended up frustratedly tugging at the hem of her shirt to pull it free from her pants.

They both wanted, no, needed to be naked. Now.

Mouths came together again and again as the jerky motions of undressing interrupted their kiss. A shirt tugged off and tossed aside, jeans stripped down long and lean legs onto to be discarded into a pile beside the bed.

A silky bra and matching panties tugged down and tossed onto the bed with haphazard motions, until finally, Hiccup and Valka sat together on the bed, one of his hands cradling a heavy breast as he thumbed a nipple, while her fingertips worked down one of his thighs in a motion that had both his leg and his cock twitching at the mere proximity of her touch.

"Do you want to be on top this time, Mom?" Hiccup dipped his head towards the nipple he'd been thumbing at, and smiled around the tight bud when Valka's first attempt at a reply was broken down to a slight whimper when his tongue flicked and swirled around the tight skin.

He felt the tug of fingers in his hair and the arch of her back towards him, and for a moment, he was content to let his tongue play across her skin and feel the flush of heat beneath his touch, and the way that her breath came quicker in little increments. Finally, he pulled back again, and asked a second time, his voice quieter this time.

"Do you want to be on top this t-" He didn't make it through the last two words, as Valka's hands met his shoulders and pushed him back onto the bed against the pillows.

"Hiccup," Valka's face and skin was flushed with heat, her fingers sliding down his waist to the stiff shaft hanging heavy between his thighs, "it's rude to tease your mother." Her tone was anything but scolding as her fingers stroked up and down the length of him.

Her touch was so beautifully soft while her grip was firm, and his hips pumped upwards as she swung a leg over his waist and settled the lush curve of her ass on the tops of his thighs, fingers still stroking his cock with a rhythmic motion. Precum wept from the slit at the end of his shaft as his eyes settled on her. Hungrily, they scanned her body, his hands coming to rest on the outside of her thighs.

From the spill of red and white hair down her shoulders, the heavy curve of her breasts, the lean tone of her body from years of exercise and the nest of curls between her thighs that hid a damp wetness he wanted to sink himself back into, she was absolute perfection to him. Beautiful, experienced, loving; was it any wonder that he wanted her so much?

"I know it's rude to tease, but I can't-" He hissed when fingertips smoothed across the head of his shaft and coated him with the wetness leaking from the tip of him. Just watching her like this was almost painful. "-can't help it, Mom. You're beautiful, and I want you and…"

His expression was pained in the best sort of way as her hand kept moving at an even, torturous pace across his skin.

"-and now who is doing the teasing!?" Hiccup couldn't help the near squeak that came out at the end of his sentence as her fingers moved over his skin just right - too much, too fast - and it was only when she gripped the base of him and squeezed tight with her other hand that he managed not to leak all over her hand, the sudden sharp sensations were a stab of pleasure that had his jaw clenching.

That was a new feeling.

It was hard to tell who was teasing who then, as his hands slid up her thighs, stroking over the toned skin even as his hips jerked beneath her touch. He'd never had an orgasm without ejaculating before, but the clench had done something and he was definitely going to have to look into that for the future.

The fact that one hand still gripped the base of him tight while the other stroked sensitive skin had noises boiling up from his chest that he wasn't ever aware he could make. He was almost growling, and judging from the flush spread across Valka's body every time he made those noises, she definitely approved.

He couldn't handle the prolonged touch, though, and after a few minutes he gripped her wrist and slid further up onto the bed, leaning against his pillows. He needed a moment to breath, and she needed to stop giving him that heavy lidded look, like she wanted to devour him whole.

He'd thought she'd been sexy before, just being his mom. But in the bedroom? He felt so far out of his league. And not even in a bad way. He pulled her down for a kiss, even as he adjusted his back against the pile of pillows that he'd been leaning on to read.

She slid forward on her knees when he leaned upward, and the motion brought an electric contact between the two as the wet folds of her sex slid along the rigid length of his cock, and they both swallowed back a moan. Hiccup arched his hips beneath her, and again, his cock slid back and forth across slick skin, using the slippery lubricant of their arousal to create a delicious friction that had both of them panting.

"Now, Mom?" Hiccup broke the kiss as he stared up at Valka, her body shaking above his. The feeling was too good, and she shifted again on her knees, this time to lift herself up, one hand bracing on the wall above Hiccup's head as he adjusted the angle of his cock with one hand, and guided her hips down with the other.

This time, when she swallowed him into her wetness, he was braced, at least, as much as he could be, and as she settled fully onto him, he bit back a curse, cock jerking inside her. She was so tight, and while he was used to being on top, or being behind someone, this wasn't something that he and any of his few partners had tried before. But he was hitting her so deep, and from the way her eyes closed and her body slumped forward onto him, it was as good an angle for her as it was for him.

His hand slid free from between them as he eased the last inch or so into her, and he felt the sharp sensation of her nails curling into his shoulders as the walls of her cunt gripped hard around him. Apparently, angled like this, he hit just the right spot inside her.

"Hiccup? Fuck me." Valka moaned as her tongue slid across her lips, spreading her knees so she'd sink further down on him, hips moving forward in the motion to milk at the rigid length of his cock, both of her hands planting on the wall to brace.

"Yes ma'am." His reply was instant, and his legs parted slightly, planting his feet on the bed, his hips beginning a sharp pace upward. From the first thrust, Valka's head dipped forward, red hair spilling over her breasts and across his own chest, her eyes closing as Hiccup thrust himself in and out of her tight core.

Her fingers against the wall shifted until they were coiled into fists, the sharp motions of the young man beneath her as his body set a frantic pace sending deliciously pulsing waves across her body so sharply she was breathless. From that angle, the head of his cock brushed across the bundle of muscle of her g-spot so quickly and so intensely that her control was slipping.

She'd wanted to ride him slowly, to savor this after the feelings they'd shared earlier, but there was no way. Not like this. This was frenetic and fevered, the bed swaying beneath them as her hips arched down to meet his thrusts with every motion. And then he shifted again, and his hands were on her outer thighs, pulling her down faster as their bodies slapped together depravedly in the dim light of his room.

At some point one of his hands slid between their bodies where they were slapping together, and his thumb started dancing across her clit, and that was all she could handle. Her hands dropped off the wall, wrapping around his shoulders as her head dipped down and it was all she could do not to bite him as orgasm raced across her like a wave, wetness spreading across the bed beneath them as she came around him, her cunt squeezing so tight it nearly forced him out of her.

His thrusts were so much sharper and deeper now, and she could see the tension beneath his skin as his entire body tensed like a drawn bowstring, one last snapping thrust all he managed before he spilled inside her, her name like a mantra through his gritted teeth.

And then like a surging wave pulling back from the shore, it was over, the both of them trembling, his breath being drug in as great gasps, and her own breathing falling into hiccuping giggles that she struggled to get under control. Neither of them moved for several moments, and then Hiccup began to slide free from inside her, feeling the trickle of cum leaking out of her body and onto his softening cock.

"Gods, Hiccup." Valka lifted her head from his sweaty shoulder just enough to press a kiss to his throat, before she finally pushed herself back up, feeling limp and wrung out. That had been one of the most explosive orgasms she'd had, well, ever.

"Y-yeah. You're telling me," he replied as he continued to gasp for air. When Valka began to shift onto the other side of the bed, Hiccup moved with her, his body stiffening out with a low groan as he stretched.

"So.. give me a little bit and we'll go again?" He grinned over as she stared at him for just a moment. Ah, the wonders of youth. Her lower regions throbbed slightly at the idea of going again, but it definitely wasn't in protest, she found a renewed warmth spreading through her body at the prospect.

"Is ten minutes good enough?" She reached out and traced a finger down his stomach, entire hand splaying across his abdomen as his cock began twitching again.

"Oh yeah, ten is more than enough." He drew towards him, mouth moving towards hers for another kiss.

Hours later, Valka stood under the hot water in the upstairs shower, body stiff from use and wrung completely out. But it was one of the best nights she'd had in a long time. She and Hiccup had explored one another more slowly that second time, bringing one another off with their mouths and tongues and fingers before they'd come together again.

And she'd lost count, at some point, of how many orgasms she'd had. She had to stifle a giggle behind her hand as her body began warming again. Soon. Again very soon.

When she slipped into bed with Stoick fifteen minutes later, she was clean, her wet hair braided, her soft nightgown wrapping up any and all evidence of what she'd done for the night. The larger man seemed surprised that she was in bed earlier than sunrise, and when she scooted back against him, to leech his warmth, he smiled against her freshly washed hair.

"Mmngh. G'nite Valka.." His lips were a slight pressure against the back of her head as one of her hands patted the beefy arm that draped around her, and as the heaviness of sleep began to drag her down, she smiled again, an expression of contentment.

"Goodnight, Stoick." It was the first night in a long time that the couple had gone to bed together, happy and content, each for their own reasons.

In his room, Hiccup lay awake, staring at the ceiling, a dopey looking grin on his face as exhaustion and sleep finally overtook him. Best. Night. _Ever._

-HTTYD-

 **I loved this chapter oh so very much.**


End file.
